The Unknown Truth
by bookwoem911
Summary: Bella meets Edward, they fall in love, and he gets her pregnant. Edward breaks Bella's heart, but not knowing that she was with child. When Charlie dies in an accident, she has to return to Forks, from England, with her three year old child, Masen. How will Edward react to his son?
1. Prolouge

It had been three years since I had last saw _him. Edward Cullen. The man who broke broke my heart."Momma, I want you to tie my _

_shoes". My baby screamed across the room. "Coming, Masen!" I yelled. I went over to him, and tied his shoes for him. God, he even had _

_his bronze hair and green eyes. "Are you ready to go, Masen?" "Yes momma."he screeched at me._

_We were going back, to where it all started, and where it had all ended._

_Forks, Washinton._


	2. Jet Lag

Oh Lord, the jet lag Masen had was unbelievable. He had just slept all day, only waking up to pee and eat. He would just lay there,

watching tv, and commenting on Bob the Builder's funnny accent. Masen also took advantage of the "free" soda pops and licorice strips.

He would say they were like little shoe laces. And then he would fall asleep again.


	3. The Past

Goodness, Masen had just eaten half of the fridge, and was still hungry. I swear,he had an appetite worse than Edward. Edward Cullen.

I wonder if he still remembered me. Probably, that bastard should be consumed with guilt over what he did to me. Beep,Beep. Oh crap,

that was probably Felix, my boyfriend. But, Masen still called him daddy, partly because Felix was there for all his three years, and partly

because that was what I referred to him as. When Masen started calling him that, it was pretty embarassing, but expected. I had thought

that Felix would get weirded out and bolt, but he didn't. He handled it retty well, actually. I met him while I was still pregnant with Masen.

He was amazing. Felix helped me out of the dark times after what Edward did to me.

Flashback

"Bella, we need to talk." he said to me. Damn right we do, I thought."Bella, I don't love you anymore." "What? I don't understand."What? I

was going to tell him that I was pregnant. "I don't love you anymore."he said calmly. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I love Tanya Denali. She makes me happy. I'm sorry, but goodbye." he said to me. "Ooookay". I felt the baby kick. My world came down. "Oookay." I said, mostly to myself

unable to form a coherent sentence. Then, I got up and left.

End of Flashback

Whoah I'm really tired. But I can't sleep. I've got Masen, and we have to leave to go back to Forks, where hopefully, Edward isn't there. But with my luck, he probably will. With Tanya Denali. Well, since his name isn't on Masen's birth certificate, then ha didn' t have legal custody, and since he doesn't know, then

he'll never get him. Ever. Masen doesn't need that trauma


	4. Text Message Part One

"Momma, whenis daddy coming?"Masen asked. "Mase, I told you daddy is not coming right now. He has to go to Phoenix for a baseball

game, so he will be here next week." I replied patiently. I knew that it took a lot of that to keep a baby calm. "Tokay momma" he said, his

earlier words already forgotten. Beep, beep my Iphone went again. This time it said:

Bells, you almost here? Well, Rene`e is, and she is practically clawinn my eyes out over what I am wearing to my husbands ,

and by the way, an Edward called and asked for you. An Edward Cullen. Ring a bell? Anyways, HELP ME!

No, no, no!This could not be happening. I have not seen Edward in over three years. What will he think of Masen? Who cares what he

thinks. He is my son, and he only helped concieve him. What was my problem? I am not in grade school any longer. This should be no

problem. I am already in love-with Felix, and Masen already has a dad. This should be easy peasy. Beep, beep, my phone went again.

Who am I, freaking Kirsten Stewart? Looks like I got two new messages, one from Sue and another from an unknown number.

I decided to answer the one from Sue first:

Bella, you know that Edward I told you about? Well, he wanted your phone number, and I did not see the harm in it, so I gave it to that is not a

problem. Love ya,Sue

She what?! Okay. How bad could it be? I had Felix to cry on if Edward hurt me again. I fixec my breath and answered the second text message:

Hello Bella, it is Edward Cullen. I know that we ended things wrongly, amd I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch at Panera Bread this weekend.

You can reach me at-well, you have my number.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Sorry for the wait.** Enjoy!

"Masen, I want you to stay with Felix and be good, okay?" I said to my son. He just nodded because he was watching one of those cool hip

American shows. I pecked Felix on the cheek and walked out the door.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°′°′′°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fifteen minutes later, I was at Panera Bread. Okay, here goes. I walked in and he was there. Edward Freaking Cullen. I inever thought that I would see him again. "Bella" he said to me, meeting me in the middle of the restaurante. He leaned in for a hug, but I turned away aand gave him a handshake. He looked slightly hurt, but quickly recovered. I was wasting no time here. "What do you want, Edward?" I said coldly. "Well, I wanted to tell you that Iam sorry for your loss." What? He could not tell me this with a lasagna or a casserole, like everyone else? "Look, if that is all, I really need to get home, you know Sue and all.", I said. What a big lie. I thought.

"Well, I was thinking. maybe you wanted to go out later, or something." Was Edward Cullen really trying to ask me out? I felt like we were in high school!

"I am truly sorry Edward, but I have a boyfriend, and you have Tanya Denali." I spat out the last word angrily. "Bbbboyfriend?"he stuttered out. "Yeah, his name is Felix and he is amazing, more than you ever were, and he will not break up with me for a girl like Tanya Denali".

"Bella,I am really sorry for that, but you must know that me and Tanya are over. She just was not my type." "Look Edward, I am really flattered, but now is not a good time. I seriously have to go." And with that, I left Panera Bread.

°°°°°°°°°°°′°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When I got home,Masen was in his bed, snoring soundly. I pecked his cheek and went to my room. Felix, was in there, reading a book. He smiled when I got in. "Hey, Babe. You okay?"

Oh, you


	6. Author Note

A/N: guys i am really sorry for my crazy schedule but that is the way it is and i was out of town for a cuople of weeks visiting my dad

so forgove me if i do not update regularly

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Give Thanks to .75 for her amazing plot line!Now on with the story, shall we?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Felix POV I put my phone away just as she walked into the room. Good timing, buddy. "How was your day?" I asked. "Oh, you"- she started, but was interrupted by my phone and its shrill beeping, indicating a text message. "Sorry for that." I quickly checked my phone: Hey handsome. Want to come over and do somethin?  
Would I? Chelsea made everything exciting. But, I couldn't help that I got guilty every time me and Chelsea touched, or made out on her pure leather couch. I mean, I loved Bella but she couldn't hold my attention forever. And Chelsea had such a great body! Bella's was tired from Masen. I mean, I loved the little dude, but he was tiresome and a big bother to me. "Hey,Bells, I got to go in to the office and measure these wooden beams that Eric Yorkie messed up. Anyways, I gotta go. Love you." "Love you"she whispered. I baarely heard her as I practically ran to my car to meet up with that wild blonde, Chelsea.

When I got there, she was already dressed in the outfit she knew I loved. I walked in to her room and we got busy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, how do you like Felix now,huh?some of you reviewed and said that it was good she had Felix. I decided to be mean and shake it up a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N A lot of u said that you knew that Felix was an arse and he was too good to be true *coughs* Cattinson Remember to review please ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Edward POV

Oh what was I thinking? I should have never texted her, or pester her stepmother for her number! Stupid stupid stupid! Concentrate Cullen, I said as I was walking down the park. Upps, too late. Some little boy rammed into my knees and fell into the sandbox. "Sorry, Mister," the kid said to me, brushing himself off.

"It is okay, buddy. What is your name, sport?"I said to him.

"My name is Masen S. and I'm three years old" he held out his hand and I shook it, respectfully. Wow, this kid had some manners, I thought. "Well, where's mommy, Masen?" I asked him, worried.

"She is over dere," pointing to a lady with chestnut brown hair, just like Bella. Wait, what if this kid was mine? "And where is daddy, Masen?" I asked him hopefully. I had to know.

"He's at home with Jacob and ", he answered, like it was the most logical thing in the world. All hope was just shot and buried under a rock. He couldn't possibly be mine, he had a dad.

"Masen, time to go home", his mom called out.

"Coming, mommy" he immediately called out. But just as he started to run, he asked me what my name was.

"Edward. My name is Edward."I whispered. He ran off then.

Bella POV The office? Last time I checked, Felix's job was run at home, and there was no. Eric Yorkie. Something's wrong. Very wrong.

Just then I saw Masen talking to a complete stranger, so I told him it was time to go. He started to come over where I was, but he stopped abruptly and said some thing to the man. Then he ran towards me. "Masen, what have I told you about talking to strangers", I chided.

Masen's response scared the hell out of me. "But he wasn't a stranger, mommy, he was Edward."

WTF? How could he have found me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, what do y'all think of this chapter? Slight twist, which you can thank .75 for!  
See y'all next week, where Bella kills Felix DuhDuhDuh

No, I'm just kidding. Our poor lamb wouldn't do that to our meaner lion! Although, I kinda would… 


	9. Chapter 9

ok so let's see... I got five more reviews this week and if I get to twenty you guys get one more chapter but if you guys get me to thirty, then you get two more this week. Now how about I get on with this story?

Bella POV How the hell did Edward Cullen find me- especially Masen? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised; Forks is a really small town. But what was he doing in a kids playground. Oh my god. What if he was a child kidnapper? No, he probably wouldn't do that. Would he? No, he wouldn't right? "Mommy, when's dinner coming?" I heaved a dramatic sigh and pulled myself up off the couch. God, he was so much like his father in that way.  
"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"he asked before I could answer the first question he had asked. But that was a question that even I couldn't answer. Yeah, where was Felix? He should have been here half an hour ago. I decided to go look for him.  
Yeah, that Masen problem. He needed Bree Newborne,his babysitter from birth. He loved her, maybe even more then me. I decided to give her a call. Twenty minutes later, Masen was screaming Bree at the top of his lungs, but it sounded more like Bee. I told her that I would be back in about two hours. I drove around town for twenty minutes, when I saw the Felixnator, or known as Felix's car. I knew it was his car because it had the words Felixnator taped on to all of the windows. He got out of it and some blonde chick walked out of the house. He ran towards her, and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. What. The. Hell. ?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Hahahahah I love doing this. Poor Bella See you next week!


	10. Chapter 10

I hopped out of my car and paced around it, like a crazy nut. Should I go in there and jack up some faces? Or demand some answers once he comes home. I considered the first option, and shook my head clear of it. That would be breaking and entering, but only if the door was closed. From the looks of them two jerks, I highly doubted the man stealer locked the freaking door. No, Bella, I thought to myself, I was not going to run away this time. I mean, did I have a sign on my head that said "_cheat on me"_? Seriously. But it is not like it bothered me. It didn't bother me! Why did it not bother me? I knew when I met Felix that he was not the one. I guess I thought that I would grow to love him over time. And in some ways, I did. Okay that is decided: I was going to march in that house and demand some answers. The shy, afraid and timid Bella was going to be screaming bloody murder by the time I was done with her. I arched my back straight up, and walked across the bleached lawn, and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I pushed my way in, the door was open ( I knew it) and saw Felix and some man stealer sucking face on her faux leather couch.

Felix saw me first.

"Bella,it is not what it looks like," he cried, moving towards me quickly. The fake blonde jumped up once she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you" I snapped.

"Chelsea Voltaire", she said, whipping the blonde locks that I so wanted to rip off right now.

" Bella Swan", I sneered. " Felix's now ex girlfriend"

" Ex?" he said

" Girlfriend?" Chelsea said, the ugly smile wiped quickly off her face. " You never told me you had a girlfriend", she said to the ashamed face man.

" It never came up", he said, confident that it would all blow over

" Oh, so he lied to you too, I guess. While he told me he was at work, I guess he was really sucking your poorly concealed face. And while he was with me and my _ son , he told you he was at work, I am _ guessing",

I was really trying to keep my voice and my tears down, as I cried when I got angry. I wanted to hurt his stupid face so badly, but I did not want to go to jail today.

"Well, I hope you two have a good life and death in hell together", I choked out. I turned to leave when a beefy hand caught my arm.

" Let go of my freaking hand, you ass", I yelled at him.

" Bella wait," he called out to me. " It was not supposed to be like this. I was supposed to break up with her tonight, but we got caught up, and one thing led to another and well..." he trailed off. " We can fix this" ,he pleaded with me. I stared at him with the deadliest glare I could muster right there and then.

" I will have Jacob come by and drop off your things." Felix's face dropped so low, it almost hit the ground, as he realized what that meant.

" Bella, please", he cried, nearly crying now.

" Goodbye Felix," I said as I walked out from under the porch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, enough of Bella POV let us see what Edward Cullen thinks through that pretty little head of his, shall we?**

Edward POV

Beep! went my phone. Please let it not be Tanya... I checked the caller ID. No such luck. I answered the hone, gritting my teeth.

" What do you want, Tanya?" I said, straining to keep calm and not lash out at her.

"I want _us_ back, Eddie," she whined. I do not think so Tanya.

" I don't think so Tanya. We were over for a long time, and you cannot weasel yourself into my life this time. WE ARE DONE." I said and I hung up the phone, feeling relieved and worried. Relieved because I may have gotten rid of a pest, and worried because I may have opened up a can of worms. It was the latter as I got two text messages. I sighed and opened up the first one. It was from Tanya, sure enough;

**Eddie, baby, please, i just want us back. We used to be so n love, remember? If u feel the same way, i will b waiting for u at the Harrington hotel, room 567.**

I sighed, and opened up the second text. Oddly enough, it was from Bella Swan. The love of my life:

** hey Edward, umm it is me, bella swan. i just wanted to know if u would like to have a late dinner with me, Panera bread, maybe? anyways, umm call me if u have any problems with that, ok**.

Wow. I thought she hated my very being. but, I still wanted to go. It might end up being hell, but anything would be better than a hotel room. With Tanya Denali.

I quickly texted an ok to Bella, and then a go to hell to Tanya. I hopped into the car- I mean my precious Volvo that I vowed to love and protect from strangers and fender benders- courtesy of Emmett.

When I got there, I immediately saw Bella, red eyed with tears dried down her cheeks.

I rushed over there, and she broke down. Bella started to sob, and I could not do anything to help her.


	12. Chapter 12

What was I thinking? Sending Edward a text to go to Panera Bread? He and Tanya probably had plans, while Felix was probably getting mono from the saliva of that clueless girl. I am not joking. Do I have a sign on my forehead that says: "Leave me for blonde bimbos?" I sighed internally. I probably did. I should just go home, he will not show up. He has plans. With _Tanya. _As I started to get up, he came through the door, looking worried. STUPID.. STUPID..STUPID... I yelled at came through the walk way, and straight to the table. And that was when I lost my cool. I started sobbing. I sobbed for myself getting left... TWICE. I sobbed for Masen never knowing his real father, and having to lose one in a day, one that was there for almost every day of his life. Okay, since I loved Masen, I had to tell Edward about him. For his sake. I gritted my teeth, and sighed. Then I swallowed, gritted my teeth again, and realized that I was procrastinating. I swallowed again, and said really fast:" EdwardIamreallysorrybutyouha veasonandhisnameisMasenandIn evertoldyouabouthimbutbefore yougetmadatmeyouhavetorealiz ethatyoubrokeupwithme" I was interrupted by a confused Edward.

" Bella, what are you saying? You are jabbering so fast I cannot even hear what you have to say!" I took a deep breath, and I said-slower this time:

"I-you-we have a son. His name is Masen. I never told you about him because the day I was going to tell you, you decided to leave me for Tanya Denali,"

I waited for him to register what I had just said to him. And while I did, I sipped some of the espresso I had ordered to keep myself awake.

" I have a son. I have a son. I have a son!" he cried out. I started to slide my chair back, in case he was going hysterical and needed some help. And then, the four words that I dreaded hearing, but knew I was going to hear one way or another came out of those lips of his: "Can I meet him?" I knew he would want to, but I did not think so soon. What should I say? No? Yes? I still had to tell Masen about him.

"Uh.. I do not think that is best for now, okay. I mean, I have to tell him about Felix-" I was interrupted yet again by Edward.

" Hold up. Who is this Felix?" He asked me.

"My boyfriend", I replied. "Anyways, i have to tell him about Felix, and that would be a long time-" Ughh! Why was he interrupting me now? I could never finish a damned sentence around him!

"Your boyfriend? You parade men around our son?! He will end up having to go through therapy! And what do you mean that you think that it would be a bad time for me to meet my son. I will end up taking you to court if I have to, and if you end up being an unfit mother I will make sure that you never see Masen again!"

"How dare you! An hour ago, you did not even know you had a son? And now you want to take him away from me? I am the only thing he has ever known! And do you not remember, Edward? You left me for some blonde bimbo! I met Felix after you left me, Edward! He was my rock! And he was a father to Masen. And he had to be, Edward! Because of you! So, it was your own damn fault that you did not know that you had a son!" And even though I did not want to, I got up and left.

When I got home, I thanked Bree , kissed Masen good night, and went upstairs. All night Edward and Felix called me, telling me that we could work this thing out. But, I did not want to work things out with either of them. I just wanted to go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**let us see what the idiotic Felix has been thinking before and after the incident with Bella and Chelsea, shall we?**

_Before the Incident_

I drove up in my Felixnator, feeling giddy with joy as to what me and Chelsea were going to do today. I got out of the car,and she jumped into my arms,kissing me roughly. I had the slightest sensation that someone was watching me, but I pushed it away. It was probably a neighbor. None of them knew I already had a girlfriend. I hope. I dropped her, just in case, and we went into the house. As soon as we got in, she brought me to the couch and we started macking on each other. Me and bella could never do this, becauseshe worried that Masen would be scarred for life, even though I had insisted that that would never happen. But, she would always check on him,even if she was hearing a pin drop somewhere. As me and Chelse kissed, I heard someone come in the front door. It was Bella. Fook! Me and Bella say Feck and Fook for serious occasions. She picked it up on our visit to Ireland. A d this was a serious occasion.

**ok, i decided to split the before and after into two parts. Do not get mad, i will update again this weekend, if i can. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. They are mine and i desperately need a beta! if you know one,or are one, let me know okay. and if i get to fifty five reviews, i will update two or three more times this week! so click that little button and REVIEW please. Okay, buh bye Ya'll!**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to a bright eyed and bushy tailed Masen. And 100 missed calls from Exward and Felex . See what I did there?  
I listened to the voice mails, which were short. From Edward: "Bella, I'm sorry I acted the way I did the other day. I'm pretty sure we can work out some custody arrangements about Masen". That stopped me short cold. Custody arrangements? I was not going to share my son. It was selfish, I know, but I hadn't had my coffee, and my logic was all screwed up. I called Edward, and he picked up on the third ring. "Bella", he breathed into the phone. I immediately got mad.  
"Don't you 'Bella' me" I said. "Custody arrangements? Masen is my son and you have no right to him. On his birth cert, it says not available for the father," I hummphed .  
"Bella, honey, you do realize that I m still his father, right" he said gently. I thought that that was absurd, so I told him so. And then I said: "And you can stick your damn lawsuit where the sun don't shine!"and with that, I hung up. By that, I really meant his basement, but that was for him to interpret.

Edward POV

What the heck just happened? One minute, I was sitting down eating a wonderful pancake with rainbow jimmies, and the next I was being screamed at by a very upset Bella. I just stared at my phone in shock. Unfortunately, Esme, my mother, noticed.

"Something wrong, dear?" I loved my mom, but sometimes I internally damned her "mommy boo boo skills"as she calls it. "No, nothing at all is wrong, mom," I lied quickly. Esme could tell there was something going on, but thankfully didn't hone in on it. Now if I could only figure what to do about my son and Bella. My son. I was still getting used to saying that phrase. I guessed I could go over there and talk things out with her. _

When I pulled up to Bella's house, I realized that I was going to meet my son, in about three minutes. Holy Hell!  
I got out of my car, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds, and then could hear the padded footsteps of a person walking to the door. Bella opened it, and I could almost hear her heart jumping out of her throat.  
"Edward?" she gasped. "Mommy, who is it?"a little boy called from the entryway. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat as I realized who it was.  
"Oh, hi Edward," he says nonchalantly, as if I come over every day.  
It was Masen. The little boy from the park.  
_

So… hi. if you can get me to… 64 reviews, I'll update faster! 


End file.
